


Icarus

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [96]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Military Uniforms, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D comes home to an interesting proposal from Dirk. Putting on the offered outfit leads into an interesting roleplay of a commanding officer keeping his lieutenant in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

D is impressed with himself on how much he actually accomplished on the flight home from Hollywood. Thank god he decided to splurge for the wifi capable jet because it just paid itself off today. Not only did he finish polishing up the latest script changes for his current project, he also sent off the thirty something emails to his fans and wanna be directors that actually deserve his personal attention instead of always pushing them off on Porrim.

After a bit more cleaning up of his files and organization system, in a way that will probably drive Hal crazy enough to push the little AI into doing it better and all the way, D turns on the chat system. Almost immediately he gets a ping from Bro.

\-- tantalizingTensai [TT] started pestering theatricalGenius [TG] --  
TT: Homebound?  
TG: ive already been in the air for a while now  
TT: Good.  
TT: Brats wanna know when ya will, and I quote, ‘come down from the sky’. So any illuminations on that, Icarus?  
TG: i dont want to be icarus  
TG: his descent from skyward position if i recall correctly and forgive me if its wrong its been a while since i performed the play as leading man but im pretty sure that i was icarus and his descent was rather swift and uncontrolled and he landed in the ocean and i dont have an ocean under me so id just end up being part of the twisted flaming wreckage in the middle of a god forsaken cornfield  
TG: why the fuck does texas have so many fields  
TG: i want to be hawkeye  
TT: Ya know Hawkeye can’t actually fly. He’s not actually a bird dipshit.  
TG: caw caw motherfucker  
TT: Whatever, ya obtuse moron.  
TT: Whenever ya do happen to come down from the sky  
TT: Okay, that’s a catchy phrase.  
TT: Dirk has somethin for ya and it’ll be on the futon.  
TG: ooooooooooh a gift  
TG: what is it  
TG: is it sexy  
TG: is it yummy  
TG: is it expensive  
TG: is it a macaroni art  
TT: It’s somethin.  
TT: I’m takin the other nerd to an econ tourny.  
TT: I don’t know why there is a tourny for econ.  
TG: why is there a tournament for economics  
TT: See above answer.  
TG: how did y  
TG: you are becoming more and more like mom  
TT: Okay.  
TG: not saying it’s a bad thing  
TT: You’d better not or Mama will hear about it.  
TG: its a good thing jeez  
TG: youre our lovable mama bear bro  
TT: I’m going to go now before the urge to punch you in the face rises too much.  
TG: awwwww is the teddy bear mad  
\-- tantalizingTensai [TT] blocked theatricalGenius [TG] --

D starts laughing but closes his computer as the pilot announces his descent. His brain tries to think up of stuff that Dirk would leave for him. With the vague nature of things, D feels he’s pretty good to assume that it’s of a sexual nature.

But what’s something that Dirk would have to leave out for him and not just use on him in the act. It’s gotta be some sort of... outfit? A sexy outfit? Probably just another suit and Bro is fucking with him.

“There’s only one way to find out,” D says to himself as the wheels touch down on the tarmac. Moments later he is driving back to the apartment in his spiffy car, looking forward to whatever Dirk has planned. He takes the stairs two at a time all the way up to their floor and bounces into the apartment. It’s actually kinda nice coming home and not being absolutely exhausted.

After looking around and even going down to check in the bathroom and the twin’s room, he finds the apartment empty. He shrugs and starts stripping out of his travel clothes as he wanders back to the main room. He pauses when he sees the neatly folded square of navy on the futon. He assumes that it’s whatever Dirk got for him. He picks it up and it unfolds. It’s a very odd outfit. A bit different from the suits that D normally wears. But Dirk wouldn’t let him down. D always ends up enjoying the shit that Dirk brings into the bedroom. Even a skirt or two. D's still willing to give this one a try.

He strips out of his current outfit completely, taking a short moment to revel in the freedom found in nakedness before he dons the new one. It fits him well, but it’s pretty complicated. There are a lot of snaps and buttons to hold the pants, shirt, jacket, and accessories into place. Too much for one outfit in D’s opinion, but D perseveres. The more he puts on of the silver lined navy, the more he recognizes it as a military style. It seems familiar even though he can’t exactly place it. It’s not an actual military he knows, but he can’t remember what movie or show it’s from.

The pants are high waisted, with split back piece that covers his ass and around the front of his thighs held in place by a tall silver belt. The undershirt is just a tight black short sleeved mock turtleneck. A bit of looking around and he finds black leather boots that happen to be his size and he pulls them on, letting the pants drop over them. White gloves were also hiding in the stack. The jacket is short through the torso, the hem hitting just at the belt. The sleeves are long enough, even for him. The shoulders are decorated with epaulets with the left having a gold tassel under the sleeve with a second attaching to a ring on the silver edging across his chest.

He’s buttoning up the front of the jacket when the front door bursts open, banging against the hallway wall and startling D into missing the next button hole.

“A disgrace, Lieutenant, an utter disgrace.”

D looks over and finds Dirk standing there in the same military style outfit. Ah, that’s how the jacket is supposed to fit. D doesn’t get to retort against the insult or the off pet name (lieutenant? goes with the military he supposes) before Dirk is marching over to him. Dirk roughly grabs D by the chin and forces D’s line of sight on him, as if he was going to look anywhere else. The navy and silver look pretty good on him.

“What a mess. It’s like you’ve never put on a uniform before. How did you even get to a lieutenant rank?”

“I-”

“Did I say you could talk?” Dirk snaps.

“No.”

“No what? Or have you forgotten all protocol. You are supposed to address your colonel as sir, Lieutenant.”

“Sir, no, sir!” D catches onto Dirk’s game. He sees the faintest twitch upwards at the edge of Dirk’s stern mouth.

“Good, at least you remember that much. But you must not have remembered that your pants have to be tucked into your boots!” Dirk snaps out again. He’s not loud, doesn’t have to be with his distance away from D, but he’s sharp and demanding. D tries to look down at what Dirk’s talking about, but his chin is roughly shaken and he refocuses on Dirk’s face again. “And those shoes are dirty as a horse that’s gone on a long gallop through the mud and then bathed in the chicken hay and let the salt dry on its balls. Didn’t I order you to spitshine those fuckers so I could see my face in them?”

“Sir, no, sir.”

“Are you calling me a liar? Do you really want to add that to your already long list of infractions, Lieutenant.”

“Sir, no, sir.”

“Then let me ask you again, didn’t I order you to spitshine those fuckers so I could see my face in them?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“I should make you lick them clean. And then mine for good measure. Would you like that, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, no, sir.”

“I think, you are lying to me,” Dirk’s tone changes just a bit as he reaches his other hand down and gropes D through his pants. And surprisingly, he is already hard. Maybe he would be okay with licking Dirk’s boots if he told him too in that particular voice. Especially since he doesn’t remember the boots being as dirty as Dirk was saying. “Drop and give me twenty licks.”

D hesitates. Are they really doing this? D has no idea what Dirk has planned. He doesn’t know what he’ll be committing to if he actually drops to his knees and does as Dirk says. He supposes that he’s already put on the outfit without knowing the details. And Dirk hasn’t led him astray. And he is hard and Dirk’s voice promises a happy ending. Dirk always gives him happy endings.

Dirk doesn’t push him as he contemplates his decision. This was his chance to get out without using a safeword.

What the hell, D thinks as he drops to his knees. Dirk takes the half step back with a smug smirk on his face, giving D enough room to bend down to his face down to Dirk’s boots. They are actually very clean and nearly shiny. D’s not a hundred percent about licking them but that’s what the Colonel ordered. He sticks his tongue out and brushes it against the leather.

And it tastes like leather. D’s not sure what else he expected but it sure tastes like leather. If this is how the night starts, he can’t wait to taste what else he’ll have his tongue over tonight.

“One.” He licks again and again as Dirk keeps count above him. He can hear the smugness in his younger brothers voice. “Nineteen... twenty. Stand up, Lieutenant.”

D scrambles to his feet again, standing up straight and formally in front of Dirk.

“Where’s my salute, Lieutenant?” D’s hand snaps up to his forehead only to get knocked away by Dirk’s hand. “Too late now, Lieutenant. Just going to have to add another mark to your name. I can add twenty already for your jacket. Did you get dressed in the dark? Are you even sure this is yours? It probably belongs to the private that you slept with despite my orders not to go whoring yourself out in the barracks.”

D feels red creep up onto his cheeks at the admonishment, almost as if he really had been doing what he is being accused of. Dirk’s really building up the characters and making it hot in the meanwhile. It makes sense for Dirk to be as intense about his roleplays as he is everything else. D can feel himself twitching in his pants. He’s sure that his boner is pressing outwards noticeably in his pants but he dares not look down, otherwise he’d get another mark to his name.

“Too bad your dick is better at pitching a tent than you are. The command center nearly fell on me. Maybe you are planning a coup against me. Is that it, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, no, sir!”

“Then I guess you are just incompetent,” Dirk sneers into D’s face and D feels his flush getting deeper. “Obviously all of the push ups and latrine duties aren’t getting through that thick skull of yours. Maybe you need a little corporal punishment.”

D swallows. That’s definitely more Dave’s thing and Dirk knows how he feels about it. But at the same time, he can trust Dirk not to treat him like Dave. And the scene is hot enough for him to go with it. He gives a barely perceptible nod to Dirk telling him that it’s alright.

“What was that, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“What are you ‘yes sir’ing? Are you just saying ‘yes sir’ to anything I say? Are you that thick of a dunce?”

“Sir, yes sir!” D barely manages to hold back his smile. He can see Dirk doing the same. But laughter would really ruin the scene.

“Are you making fun of me, Lieutenant? Spell out what you need,” Dirk orders.

D swallows again. “Colonel sir, I need corporal punishment to help fix my incompetence, Colonel sir!”

“Then bend over the back of the futon, Lieutenant.” Dirk’s voice has dropped down to that dark sultry tone that he always brings out and makes his orders just that much sweeter. D quickly obeys but feels the back part of the uniform move with him and he wonders how Dirk is going to work with or around that. He feels Dirk come up and press his hips against D’s ass. There is too much fabric in the way to feel much but he assumes that Dirk is sporting his own boner under the outfit. He feels a hand reach around to the front of his waist and D is overly jealous of how easily Dirk handles the buckles blind and one handed when they gave him so much trouble to put on. The back piece slips off first and the pants follow closely afterwards, pooling around his ankles. It’s kinda breezy.

“I think twenty again.” D’s eyes widen at the number and he flinches a little at the touch on his bare ass, but it’s just a touch, not starting yet. When his hand leaves and comes back down, he’s starting.

It’s not as sharp as Bro’s given him or as Dirk would give Dave, but it just makes D jump forward against the futon a bit. The first couple do, sharp stinging swats that leave hot burning ache in their wake. By the fifth D’s a bit more used to it. Dave would be positively moaning by now but Dirk’s only getting the breath of a moan from D. By the tenth hit his ass is entirely red. Dirk slowly counts out the rest of the hits until twenty. After that, he gently places a hand on D’s ass and rubs the sore skin gently. That gets more of a sound from D.

“Very good, Lieutenant. You took that very well. Think you are a little more competent now?”

“Sir, yes, sir. Thank you, Colonel, sir.” D’s voice is a little shaky after that, but he’s no less turned on. In fact, he might be dripping a little bit of precum onto the back of the futon.

“Stand up,” Dirk orders. This time when D comes to attention, his hand is at his forehead in a salute. Dirk raises an eyebrow at him but returns the salute and D drops his hand back down. He feels a little silly standing in front of Dirk with his pants down around his ankles but he hasn’t been ordered to pull them back up. “So Lieutenant, are you prepared to prove your competence?”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“Then suck my cock, Lieutenant.”

Without thinking about it, D drops down to his knees and his hands go to Dirk’s waist. He ignores the buckles all together for both bottom pieces and focuses only on the zipper to the pants. Like himself, Dirk also decided to forgo underwear, letting his cock fall out easily. Of course he’s already hard and slick at the tip, even before D gets his mouth on it. Dirk gets out a moan when that does happen, D using his tongue to bring the head to his lips. He brings his hands up to hold the rest of the shaft but Dirk smacks them away.

“Don’t get the gloves dirty, Lieutenant.”

D doesn’t verbally agree with him, choosing instead to just simply take more of Dirk into his mouth. He takes him all the way to the base, with navy fabric brushing his nose and cheeks. Then he proves his competency.

D’s relentless in his sucking and bobbing, using a combination of lips and tongue to provide different textures and techniques for Dirk’s swollen cock. He draws more moans out of his Colonel and focuses on the tricks that produce the loudest reactions. He swirls his tongue and traces out the veins on Dirk’s shaft. He slides hot and wetly up and down, coming off with a lewd wet pop every once in a while to catch his breath before returning with fervor.

His hands end up settling on Dirk’s thighs, feeling the way the muscles twitch and stiffen as Dirk keeps his balance when D presses his mouth completely against the base and when he sucks hard all the way off. Dirk’s hands travel to the back of D’s head, first just resting there, and then lightly guiding him to a faster pace. Then he starts commanding D to do certain things to him in that same dark lurid voice. D’s suddenly glad he doesn’t have any pants otherwise they would be much too tight and painful. He reaches down to touch himself when once again his hands are knocked away.

“I thought I said you can’t get the gloves dirty.”

D whines a bit around Dirk’s cock, which makes Dirk moan a bit at the vibration. The hands on the back of D’s head become a tighter grip and Dirk’s hips start jerking into D’s mouth. D keeps his jaw as open as possible and continues to use his tongue, letting Dirk fuck his mouth freely. Dirk’s moans get louder and louder until they suddenly cut off. That’s the only warning D gets before Dirk lets out a load of cum across his tongue. D hurriedly swallows it all down and caresses the last few drops out with his tongue.

Dirk finally lets go of D’s mouth and steps back with a satisfied sigh. D waits patiently, like a good soldier he supposes, for his next order. Dirk wouldn’t leave him hanging. He’s a bit surprised by the next sudden movement as Dirk stumbles forward while grabbing D’s chin and tilting his face up just in time to catch his lips. D stays as open as pliant as when Dirk fucked his mouth, letting Dirk’s tongue explore every nook and crevice and tasting himself on D’s tongue. A long breathless moment later they part with flushed lips and soft gasps.

“Take off your gloves.”

D hurries to comply, believing that now he might finally get to touch himself and get off. The white scraps of fabric fall away. He still doesn’t touch himself just yet, wanting more of Dirk’s orders, craving them now.

“Touch yourself gently.”

D obeys, cupping his hand loosely around his cock. He lets out a soft hiss in relief.

“Stroke slowly and tell me when you are about to come.”

D feels his face flush to an even deeper shade of red as he watches Dirk watch him slowly beat off. He feels his strokes smooth and even, gripping himself just right, if on the light side. It doesn’t take him long to get to the edge and just about when he’s about to speak Dirk cuts in.

“Stop.” D stops mid stroke but doesn’t his hand away. “Breathe and calm down a bit.”

D doesn’t want to, but Dirk commanded it. He closes his eyes and tries to think on anything else but the throbbing cock in his hand. Soon enough he’s away from the edge and he nods to Dirk again.

“Stroke yourself some more. Faster.” D does so, letting out soft moans and whimpers as he hit certain points on his cock. Dirk leans over again and kisses him hard pulling away only to whisper, “Stop. Hands off.”

It’s good that Dirk added the extra command because D was right there about to blow. He would have rutted against his hand to get that last bit of friction. As it is, his hips twitch, making his cock swing in the air.

“Good, good, very good.” He gently pets D’s hair as D calms himself down without being told. “One more round.” He whines at that. “Come on now, I know you can do it. Alright, go.”

D’s hand is back on his cock and stroking at a quick speed. He knows better than to try to outdo Dirk calling out commands, Dirk reaches him too well for that. Instead he simply focuses on the pleasure and listens to Dirk’s soft praise about how hot he looks beating himself off in front of his brother, legs spread like a wanton whore, like a slut begging to be fucked, “Stop.”

D gasps loudly as he rips his hands away. He folds over himself, body demanding loudly that he gets right back to it and finish what he started. “Fuck, Dirk, fuck.”

“Wow, you are beautiful, D. Shush, shush now. One more. One to go all the way. Go, come for me, D.”

Of course it doesn’t take long for D to go running up to the edge and flying over, coming all over the floor and a spurt or two hitting Dirk’s shoes. He slumps back on his heels in exhaustion as Dirk gently pets his face. Dirk helps him undo the jacket and slip it off. After getting D to his feet, Dirk helps him out of the boots and pants. He doesn’t worry about the t-shirt (because D looks really good in it) and passes D a pair of sleep pants instead. From the futon, D watches him as he strips out of his own uniform and folds both sets up, setting them aside.

“Where did-”

“Bro helped me make them.”

“And for the life of me I can’t remember where they are fro- Oh, FMA,” D suddenly remembers as he voices the question.

“Yup. Thought it would be cute. Lieutenant.” He pulls on his own pair of sleep pants and flops down next to D, pretty much falling into his lap.

“It was alright. Definitely different.”

“But no repeat?”

“Probably not.”

“Alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
